


The Hogwarts Hive

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bees, Harems, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Hagrid shows the class a strange new creature, which frees itself and stings one of the students, turning them into a hyper powerful being that wants to build himself a hive of boys. Will Harry stop him, or becoming another member of the hive.





	The Hogwarts Hive

Harry Potter sighted as he threw in more books into his bag, shaking his head as the arguing from his two best friend kept getting on his nerves

“Keep that bloody thing out of our room Hermione!” the redhead Ron shouted as he hugged a sickly looking rat to his chest “It isn’t helping Scabbers!”

“Helping him?” the bushy haired witch exclaimed back, crossing her arms as she glared at the boy “Your constant screaming isn’t helping Crookshanks understand where he can and can’t go!” the boy-who-lived rubbed his forehead, his fingers going over his famous lightning bolt shaped scar as he walked out of the common room and into the large stairwells of Hogwarts, still shaking his head as he laid against the wall right next to him

“Well, I take it their still going at it?” the Fat Lady asked from the portrait

“Yes” Harry groaned, rubbing his temples “They never stopped”

“Dear god” the painted woman exclaimed “That was around ten minutes ago! They never stopped?”

“Nope” the raven haired wizard said, shaking his head as he took a quick look at the old watch he had around his wrist, seeing that he was beginning to run late. Shaking his head, he adjusted his bag and headed down the stairs, leaving his friends behind to finish their argument. As he walked down to the castle’s grounds, he through back to how the year had been going so far, and until now, he couldn’t really make decision if it had been good or bad so far. Ever since he had returned to the Wizarding World, he discovered that he was being hunted by a psychotic killer, Sirius Black, and that the whole school was surrounded by terrible, soul sucking monsters that seemed to have some kind of thing for him, but on the up side, he had the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin. For the first time in two years, he had finally learned something in that class, even if it was how to deal with just one monster, it was probably more than he learned with Quirrel, and definitely more than anything he learned with Lockheart. He shook his head as he passed through the large doors and started his way through the large green field around the school, seeing a group of other third years walking in the same direction as him, all of them wearing bright emerald accented robes, and one of them with their arm in a cloth splint “Malfoy…” he muttered under his breath as he looked down to the floor, attempting to hide his face from the Slytherins

“Can you believe that oaf still has a job!?” he heard the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy say, the tone so nasty, Harry could almost hear the sneer that was the blonde’s face

“As a matter of fact Draco, I can believe he does” another boy answered, one with an accent that Harry couldn't place

“What do you mean by that Blaise?” a high pitched female voice with a nasty edge to it asked

“Well, it was Draco’s fault for completely ignoring the clear instructions he gave us not to insult the beast!”

“Be quiet Zabini!” Malfoy hissed at the other boy, which made Harry raise his head and look at the other group. He had thought that Malfoy was the default head of Slytherin, and that most of the other in their year where at least chummy with him, if not friends “If my father had his way, that oaf would have bee-”

“Oh, can you please say something else?” the now identified Blaise Zabini groaned, shaking his head “You’ve been saying that since you learned to speak. Come up with a new threat Draco, that one’s getting lame”

“Wh--Why-I” the blonde sputtered as the dark skinned boy walked a bit faster, leaving the other two behind, and Harry attempting to stifle a giggle at the way that the Slytherin had shut down the other boy. The other two snakes simply charged ahead, towards the small wooden hut at the bottom of the hill

“HARRY!” he heard a familiar voice shout at him, and as he glanced backwards, he saw both Ron and Hermione dashing towards him, waving their arms at him

“Hey guys” the raven haired boy greeted his friends as they slowed down to keep pace with him “Nice to see that you left the common room”

“Hehe, yeah. Sorry bout that mate” Ron said, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed a deep scarlet

“You two have been fighting like crazy for the last couple of weeks” Harry said as they approached the hut and began heading towards the back, where a large crowd of students where standing “Can you please give it a rest?”

“Sorry Harry” Hermione said with a small smile on her face as the reached the crowd and walked towards the front and looked around “Wonder what Hagrid has planned for us today?”

“My guess is the bloody Flobberworms again…” Ron muttered, shaking his head

“After Crabbe claimed to get bitten by one last class, I doubt it” Harry joked, getting a slight chuckle out of the two as they heard stomping coming from the hut, the back door flying open and the giant silhouette of Hadrid stepping out, running his hand through his large beard

“Ah good! Ye’ all here!” he exclaimed, joy clear in his voice “Follow me, I’ve got something special for ye lot!”

“He’s in a good mood” Harry whispered

“Yeah, he is…” Ron muttered back, nervous as the group followed the half-giant slightly deeper into the forest

“Now, I was planning on going still with the Flobberworms” Hagrid said jovially as they reached a small clearing “But, luckily a friend of mine from the Ministry was passing by with some creatures I wanted to talk to ye about later on. I can’t think of a better moment than right now”

“A friend in the Ministry?” one of the students asked, curiosity clear in his voice

“Aye” Hagrid clarified as they reached a small clearing “He works fo the Department for Regulation and Control. The Beast division to be exact” Harry frowned at the description. Despite not being very knowledgeable about the wizarding government, eh understood that that part of the department worked with non-sapient creatures, and that a good amount of them were very dangerous, a thought that did not dissipate as the class entered the clearing and saw another person standing in the center, who he guessed was Hagrid’s friend

“So, this is it then?” the man asked with a deep gruff voice. He was tall, considering he was standing next to Hagrid, with a head full of short brown hair and black eyes and a few scars on his face from what seemed to be a dog’s teeth, though what drew Harry’s attention more was a small table behind the man which had a tarp over it and was covering a box of some kind

“Yep, this it” Hagrid said happily, walking away a little to give the wizard more room to speak

“Alright then” the man said, turning around to look at of them, clearing his throat “Alright, my name is Marcus Aurelius, and like Hagrid told you, I work for Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, and I specialize in handling beasts”

“So, what is someone like you doing here?” the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy asked, interrupting the man, who glared at the blonde

“Because a friend of mine asked to show you these” he said, pointing at the covered box behind him “As a favor. So be quiet, or leave. Anyways, yes as I just said, Hagrid learned I just collected a few of these nearby and asked me to show them to you today. Now, before I uncover this things, I will be very clear on one thing. I will, in no way open the box for you to see the living ones, understood?” there was a large amount of murmuring around the large group, which frustrated Marcus “I said, UNDERSTOOD?”

“Yes sir!” almost everyone said together, to which the man nodded

“Alright then” the wizard said, flicking his wand, the cloak vanishing, revealing a cube, completely made of transparent glass, and what was inside made quite a few of the kids gasp, Harry among them.

“A-Are those things supposed to be bees?” Harry asked as he looked at the insects that fluttered around within their crystal confines. Now bees where things Harry was very used to seeing, since he essentially worked as his relatives unpaid gardener for the first ten years of his life he had gotten very used to them, but the things inside of that cube where a completely different thing

“Those things are the size of my bloody toe” Ron muttered, shivering a little, to which he could sympathise, seeing as his friend suffered from arachnophobia, he guesed he wasn’t comfortable around any kind of bug “Hermione, do you any idea what they are?”

“None” the bushy haired witch said, her eyes wide as she observed the creatures within the cube “I have never come across anything about them…”

“Alright then” Marcus said, snapping the three Gryffindors out of their stupor “I’m sure most of guessed these aren’t normal bees. But, how many of you can tell me what they are?” he glanced around as everyone simply looked around at each other awkwardly “Not surprised, these things were discovered recently. These are what the department calls Appius Imperium” the man waved his arm, signaling them to come closer, which Harry did, alongside Zabini and a girl he didn’t know “They were discovered last year, and thus have not been added to the newest copies of the textbooks. Now, a question, did you read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?”

“Yes” Harry answered, alongside with most of the people behind them

“Alright then, I take that you're acquainted with the classifications of danger?” the wizard asked, to which everyone nodded “Right then, these things are classifed as XXXX”

“What!?” a lot of the kids screamed in horror, a few backing away from the cube

“Hmm, proper reaction” the man said with a small smirk as he dug through his robe’s pocket, pulling out what seemed to be a dead example of Appius, which he held out for the three who had walked forwards. Harry leaned in for a closer look and saw a few more differences from normal bees along with it size, one being that it had a zigzag pattern on its abdomen and seemed to a strangely thick stinger as well

“Sir, why are these things so dangerous?” Harry asked as he looked over the specimen that sat in front of him on the table

“Their dangerous because of what happens when one stings you” Marcus explained “We still don’t know how, but their stings causes a strange magical transformation that turns the victim into what can best be described as a thrall for it. A shiny membrane form around the body and the victim’s mind begins to shift and morph to accommodate, making it want to build a hive, usually by transforming other people too, which then makes this one fly off the thrall and lay eggs around the area” Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at the small insect husk that lay there

“How long does the change take?” Zabini asked, curiosity clear in his eyes

“About a week or two, depending on the strength of the person who it stings. But like I said, we don’t know much about them, and we haven’t been able to properly study thralls, so there might be things we don’t yet know or we might have wrong”

“H-How common are these things?” one of the kids behind them asked

“Thankfully, very rare” Marcus said, which made many people exhale in relief “And they tend not to wander far from their hives, so unless you like to go exploring caves or abandoned houses, you should be fine”

“Sir” the girl that Harry didn’t know said “There’s something different from this one and the ones in there”

“Good eye” Marcus said, as Harry took a closer look. Upon comparison between the two, he saw what the girl was talking about, the one laying in front of him had red lines running from the head to the wings that the ones in the cube did not have “This one is male, and those are female. The males are those things we don’t know much about, since they don't’ carry eggs”

“Alrright ye lot!” Hagrid screamed from the left as he lowered his umbrella “Class is over! Off ye pop!”

“Oh y-yeah” Harry said, walking away from Marcus and heading back to Ron and Hermione

“Well, that’s done” Marcus said as he waved his wand, which made the cloth repair and wrap around the cube and it began to levitate “I’ll see you later Hagrid”

“Course!” Hagrid said with a smile, giving him a wave “Thanks fer coming again Marcus”

“It was no problem Hagrid” the wizard said as he pulled out something from his pocket, which glew for a second before he disappeared instantly

“That was interesting” Harry said as the trio walked out of the clearing

“Yes it was” Hermione agreed “Much better than the worms”

“At least Malfoy didn’t screw with this class” Ron muttered as they headed to the castle “Hopefully next class is like this one.” As the rest of the class walked away, none of them noticed the small Appius left on the table, which began twitching slightly before it turned around and got to its feet, looking around quickly before finding its target. It then took flight and headed straight for him, burrowing under his robes before violently stinging them

“Agh!” Blaise Zabini screamed as he felt something on his lower back pierce his skin, he reached back to feel the wound, barely missing the large bee that was now hidden in his clothing by mere inches

“Hey Zabini!” Draco Malfoy called back “You hurt by something?! Did the bee scare so much that your jumping at any little pain?”

“Hmph” the dark skinned boy sneered at the blonde “As if. It was just a piece of a branch or something Draco” he said smoothly before forcing himself past the blonde, heading straight for his next class, completely unaware of the insect that now hung on to him, its stinger still implanted onto his skin.

 

For Harry, the next few days went by normally, attending his classes, trying his damndest to either stop the argument between Ron and Hermione or simply tune it out every single time he went to the common room, and simply work on his homework or what he had to do for his clases. However, he did overhear some weird things from the Slytherins, and today was no different

“So, is he staying in the common room again?” he overhead Malfoy ask as he packed up his things after Charms class

“Yes he is” said a raven haired girl, Daphne Greengrass as she headed for the door “I saw him this morning, he looked like death turned over”

“Why isn’t he in the hospital wing?” Parkinson asked “He could infect the lot of us!”

“Believe me Pansy” Malfoy said, waving his hand dismissively “I’ve been sleeping in the same room as him for three days since he showed symptoms, he is not contagious”

“Plus you know how Zabini’s mother is with hospitals” Greengrass said as the three walked towards the door, Harry walking in close behind them “She would kill Pomfrey if she found out her son was in there for anything less than Dragon Pox”

“Fair point” the other girl said, sighting a bit as they group of snakes turned in the direction of the dungeons “Now come on, the stuff my father sent me is waiting for us back in the common room”

“Oh perfect!” Malfoy cheered, which Harry thought sounded incredibly weird with his haughty tone “I love the sweets that you father sends”

“Oh, I know-” the girl said as they walked out of Harry’s hearing range

“Huh, wonder what Zabini caught” the boy-who-lived muttered as he turned around to wait for his friends, who walked up to him soon

“Finally its the weekend!” Ron exclaimed as he slung his bag over his shoulder “I swear, I this week seemed endless!”

“Oh hush Ronald” Hermione chastized her friend “It wasn’t that bad”

“Yes it was!” the redhead exclaimed, turning to the scared boy in front “Right Harry?”

“Sorry mate, I’m not taking sides this time” Harry said with a grin on his face as they approached the stairs

“Wanker…” Ron muttered “OW! The hell was that for!?” he exclaimed as the girl smacked him on the shoulder

“Be quiet Ron!” the bushy haired witch hushed him as they approached the Great Hall, going inside and heading for the table at the far left

“Whatever” Ron said shrugging as he took a seat, Harry sitting in between him and Hernione

“So Ron” Harry said, trying to stop the two from fighting even more “What did you think of yesterday's practice?”

“It was great mate” Ron exclaimed, his face lighting up, his discussion with Hermione forgotten “If you play like that next game, we win the cup for sure this year!”

“Boys…” Hermione muttered under her breath as she reached through her bag and dug out a book, the title of which drew Harry’s attention away from the Quidditch discussion

“A Study of Strange an newly discovered magical Beasts, by Newt Scamander” Harry read as Ron turned away from him as lunch materialised in front of them “Where did you get that?”

“Professor Lupin lent it to me” Hermione explained as she flipped through the books “I’m trying to find out more about those bee things that Hagrid showed us a few days ago…”

“Really?” Ron asked as he served himself a plate full of mashed potatoes and beans “Your still thinking about that?”

“Course I am!” Hermione exclaimed, glancing over the book to stare at the red head “I’m shocked that you aren’t”

“Well, it’s not that weird, is it?” Ron said, taking a forkful of food into his mouth

“Not that weird?” Harry muttered “Ron, remember we weren’t born into the Wizarding World”

“Oh right” Ron said, smacking his forehead “Sorry, I forget sometimes. It just not that strange for creatures like that to be discovered, I mean, there are monkeys that can turn invisible and see the future, is a bee that controls you with a sting really that strange?”

“Fair point” Hermione said, shrugging slightly as she found the page she was looking from and laid it on the table. On the page, there where a pair of sketches of the large bees, along with a long amount of notes on the bottom of the page

“So, the same guy who wrote the zoology book wrote this one?” Harry asked as he skimmed over the

“Yes. the professor explained that he got this one since he was gonna start teaching here”

“So does it say anything new about these things?” Ron wondered as he kept eating

“Not really, just adding that the males are equally as dangerous of the females…”

“Well, guess that’s all that there is to th-” Ron was interrupted as the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open, where, panting and staring out to the halls, was Severus Snape. Taking a closer look, Harry could see that the most hated teacher in Hogwarts was looking worse for wear, as his usually greasy hair was stained with some strange yellow substance and his inky black robes where torn at several points, and his wand was in his hand, pointing it outside

“Alright, move it quickly!” the dungeon bat shouted, as a line of kids streamed into the hall. Dozens of Slytherins walked inside, a few of them limping, other clutching onto other as they couldn’t really walk correctly and a few covering themselves as their ripped clothes didn’t cover much as they took a seat at their table

“Severus” the headmaster asked, concern clear in his voice as he stood up from the table “What is happening”

“Not here headmaster” the dour man said as he walked over, limping slightly “We need to discuss this in private”

“What happened?” Harry muttered as he stared at the Slytherins, where there seemed to be around thirty kids, all of them either first or seventh years 

“I don't now…” Ron muttered as he looked over all of the people sitting across from him “Is it just me, or are there mostly girls over there?”

“Uh? Yeah, your right!” Hermione said as they looked over the group “And the few boys there have their robes slashed!”

“Do you think it was Black?” Ron muttered as he placed down the silverware

“Not sure…” Harry muttered as he glanced to the head table, where all of the teachers were gone. Steeling himself, he stood up “Come on guys. Let’s go get the cloak”

“Wait what?!” Hermione asked as she followed the raven haired kid along with Ron

“You heard me” Harry said as they neared the door to the hall “There’s something going on down there, and they might need help!”

“Mate, maybe we should leave it for the teachers” Ron said, only for Harry to shake his head

“No” he said, as he turned around “If they didn’t do anything for the last two years, do you really think they’ll do something now?” both of the other lions stared at each other “If you don’t wanna come, that’s fine. I’ll go alone”

“Not happening” both of them said at once

“We’re going with you” Hermione said, Ron nodding along, which made Harry smile

“Alright then. Let’s go get the cloak”

 

 

After a quick trip up the stairs, the trio found themselves jammed underneath the silvery fabric of Harry’s invisibility cloak

“Ow!” the owner of said thing exclaimed, hopping on one foot as he glared at the redhead next to him “Ron, try not to stand on my foot!”

“Sorry” the freckled boy said with a blush “It’s just that’s there's less room under this thing than I remembered”

“We’re older Ronald” Hermione chastised as hey began walking down the stairs “Of course there’s less room under the cloak!”

“Can you two please stop for one minute!” Harry hissed at the two “Being invisible doesn't mean anything if everyone can hear us!” there was awkward pause before both of them muttered out an apology

“Sorry mate” Ron said sheepishly

“Same here Harry” Hermione said, a shy smile on her face, that just made Harry roll his eyes as the approached the ground floor, seeing a large crowd of students dashing around in a mob, with the prefects trying to shepard them back into the hall

“Calm down everyone!” the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, her arms around a couple of crying first years “Just stay inside the hall and everything will be fine!” on the opposite side of the room was her boyfriend and the Head Boy, Percy Weasley, who had a much less kind approach to the students

“Get back in the hall right now, or I will see you all in detention!” he screamed, shoving a few second year back and putting some kind of barrier with his wand to stop their advance “Get back in the hall or I will take thirty points from each of you!”

“Wow, Percy is more a dick than I thought!” Ron whispered as they stared at the spectacle in front of them

“Yeah…” Harry responded, before he realised something “Wait a second guys. Look, there’s no Slytherin prefects”

“Your right” Hermione said as she looked over the crowd “Whatever happening down there, they need all of them”

“Come on, let’s get going” Harry whispered, the two nodding and walking along with him down the large stone stairs, seeing the people within the paintings were rushing back and forth, chattering with each other, which made Harry slightly nervous as they left the ground floor proper and entered into the cool and damp dungeons, the only light coming from enchanted torches that hung from the stone walls

“Alright, the Slytherin common room should be around here…” Harry whispered as they neared a curve at the end of the hall

“Okay, but how do you plan on getting in?” Hermione asked as the neared it “It's not like we have the pa-” the words died in her throat as the two boy gasped at what was in front of them. The wall that usually covered the entrance to the room was blasted apart, brick laying everywhere and, most strange of all, clomps of a strange, shiny substance clung to the hole, almost as if it was meant to keep it open

“Wha-What is that stuff?” Ron asked in small voice, his face turning slightly green

“I have no idea…” Harry muttered as he got out from under the cloak and walked up to a nearby puddle of the stuff, pulling out his wand “Lumos”. With the small beam of light, he got closer to the thing and looked it over “Whatever this stuff is, it's really shiny” he muttered as he kept looking at it, the way the light from his wand bounced off it “It...It looks so nice… And shiny….” he reached out, his finger reaching towards the stuff, when he felt a pair of hands tightly grab him by the shoulder and roughly pull him back. His eyes snapped away from puddle to meet the worried faces of his friends

“Mate, are you bloody mental!?” Ron hissed at him

“What…?” Harry slurred, his thoughts still slightly fogged due to the puddle

“Harry, I think that puddle messed with your head” Hermione explained slowly. Harry stared at her, but before he could respond, the tio heard a loud pounding coming from the busted open tunnel

“The hell was that!?” Ron hissed as he helped Harry get back on his feet

“Maybe it’s the Slytherins that couldn’t come to the Hall” Harry said, tightly gripping his wand as he looked over to his friends, who did the same and gave him a serious nod “Alright then. In we go” the three kids entered the giant hole in the wall and walked thru the dark tunnel until they exited into the large expanse of the common room proper. What Harry remembered being a nice looking room that was once painted a shade of emerald with black leather sofas and cushions was now completely wrecked, the couches where thrown aside, large amounts of the yellow fluid where stuck to the walls, floor and even the ceiling.

“Merlin…” Ron gasped as he pointed at a nearby wall, Harry looked over to where he was pointing at, and he felt the color drain of his face

“Oh god” Hermione gasped as the trio walked towards the wall, where the where huge blobs of the liquid, some of which were wringleling around “I think there’s people in there”

“Do-Do you think we could get them out of there?” Ron asked

“I-I think so” Hermione said, holding her wand out of the edge of the cloak “Diffindo!” a flash of light flew out of her wand and struck the goo, but was not affected. Instead, the strange looking goo simply absorbed the spell “Damn it! That should have done something!”

“Maybe we can find another way to relea-” Ron’s words where interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the left “The hell was that!?”

“It kinda sounded like Malfoy!” Harry said, grasping the edges of the cloak and began walking in the directions of the screaming, Ron and Hermione going along with him. The trio walked into what they assumed to be the dormitories, and saw that the door to the third year one was slightly open. Signaling to his friend to be quiet, Harry creeped forwards and pushed the door open, and held in the gasp for what he saw within. The room had been completely destroyed, the beds shredded to pieces and thrown to the sides to make room for what was in the center, which seemed to be a throne built out solidified version of the rubbery amber that covered the common room

“Let go of me!” the haughty voice of Draco Malfoy screamed. Harry held his breath and glanced over to the left, his widening at what he saw. Draco Malfoy was being dragged over, completely stripped of everything including his underwear, which made Harry blush despite the rest of the situation, but what really drew his attention was who was dragging him

“Is-Is that Crabbe and Goyle?” Ron muttered as they all saw the pair that was carrying the struggling blonde. Upon a closer look, Harry realised that it was indeed Malfoy’s bodyguards, but what really caught his attention was what they were wearing. Instead of the black school robes they usually wore, or even some fancy muggle clothing, both of the Slytherin brutes were clad in skin tights suits made out something that Harry couldn’t make out, with the torso being a bright, sunny yellow with a zigzag pattern on the hips as it turned into a pitch black color. The suit covered everything beneath the neck, leaving their bodies perfectly molded, letting Harry’s curious eyes see every single detail of their bodies, including their perfectly molded asses and the huge, perfectly erect and twitching rods, both of them pointing straight up “What are they wearing?”

“I-I think that’s latex…” Hermione said in a quiet voice, and Harry could actually hear the blush that was forming on her face, though he couldn’t really judge since his cheeks were a bright crimson “But, why are they dragging Malfoy around?”

“LET GO OF ME YOU BIG BRUTES!” Malfoy screamed,, shaking himself as his former friends threw him to the floor and held him place “WHEN MY FATHER FINDS OUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU'RE DEAD!”

“Oh please Draco” a voice rang out from the opposite side of the room, one that send shivers down Harry’s spine, as every single word sounded as if it was repeated over a hundred times, each one sounding slightly deeper than the last “That’s all you ever tell people. Well, lucky you, your cute at least” the owner of the voice walked forwards, and upon seeing his face, Harry felt his jaw hitting the floor as he saw the skin tight form of Blaise Zabini stepping forwards, a cruel smile on his face and his eyes shining a disturbing shade of orange, and red lines running down from his eyes all the way to his upper lips, and with under his neck, he was wearing a similar outfit to Crabbe and Goyle, except his was far more ornate for lack of a better word. His suit was split into two colors like the one of the other boys, but Blaise’s had patterns of darkers shades of yellow running up and down his torso, his hands had decorated hexagons of yellow, smae with his feet, and both his finger and toes where pointed, seemingly resembling claws more than human appendages, and lastly, hanging from his shoulders to his back, there were some silvery cape hanging onto his back, and of course, plain and center and for everyone to see, was his erect penis, pointing straight upwards and twitching

“C-Cute..?” Malfoy stammered as the latex clad boy walked forwards

“Yes” Blaise said as he reached down and ran his clawed fingers through Malfoy’s blonde hair “Despite that horrible attitude of yours, you are rather nice to look at, except for those ugly, clunky robes. Thankfully, you will never have to wear those things ever again”

“B-But you wear those too Blaise” Malfoy said quietly

“I used to wear them Draco” the boy said with another predatory smile “But that was before I awakened. Now I see just how useless they are”

“W-What happened to you?” the blonde whimpered, shaking slightly as he attempted to break free of the grip

“Keep him down there boys” Blaise said, as he gave Draco a pat on the head

“Yes my king” both of the boys said at the same time as Blaise crouched down and grabbed Malfoy by the chin

“You ready to join the hive Draco?” Blaise asked in a seductive tone as ran the clawed finger of his other hand on the captured blonde’s cheek

“N-No, please don’t!” Draco cried, tears streaming down his face

“Oh Draco” Blaise tutted, lifting up the hand that he had just used to rub the boy’s face, the same amber colored liquid beginning to drip out of it “Don’t worry, soon you’ll be happy” as soon as he said that, he slapped the boy in the chest and signaled for the two other boys to let go of him, which the instantly did

“What did you doooooooooo!” Malfoy moaned, falling down to his knees, the moaning never stopping as the latex spread all over his body, forming a suit like the ones that Crabbe and Goyle had

“I made you better Draco” the dark skinned boy said “Now hush my friend, just the change happen and enjoy it”

“GaaAAAH!” the blonde moaned as the suit kept forming

“One more drone for the hive~” Blaise said with a smile on his face, his orange eyes looking up to two other standing tall

“Do you want us to get another one master?” Crabbe asked

“The ones in the second year room should be ready”

“Oh no need for that” Blaise said, his eyes locking onto the open door

“Uh Harry” Ron said, grabbing Harry’s shoulder “I think he knows where here”

“Oh that I do Ron” Zabini said with a smirk, before waving his hand. As soon as he did that, the cloak flew off them, right into the boy’s hand

“Gah!” Hermione cried

“Get them!” Blasie shouted at the two, who nodded and rushed over to the trio

“Run for it!” Harry screamed, pulling out his wand and pointing at Goyle “Expelliarmus!” a jet of scarlet light flew out of Harry’s wand and struck the latex bound boy right in the chest, and since he was unarmed, he sent the large boy tumbling to the floor

“Flipendo!” Ron screamed right next to him, a blast of blue light sending the other boy flying back, crashing onto the back wall of the room “Come on Harry!” he said, slapping Harry in the arm, who nodded and dashed back to the common room, where Hermione was standing, pointing her wand at the doorway

“You two okay?” she asked

“I-I think so” Ron said, panting before looking up “We need to get out of here!”

“Agreed!” both of his friends shouted. As soon as they turned around, they heard a loud squelching noise coming from walls around the walls of the entrance

“Run!” Hermione shouted as she passed out onto the hall, but before the boys could reach the doorway, the squelching became near unbearable and a giant wall of latex surged forth and blocked the entrance

“Hermione!” Harry screamed, pounding on the wall

“Oh boys” the multiplying voice of Blaise Zabini ringed through the room, making both Gryffindors shudders as they turned around, seeing latex clad monster boy walking towards them, Draco Malfoy right next to him, his grey eyes intermixed with orange and a smile on his face “You can’t get out of here. You know that II let her out, right?”

“W-Why would you do that!?” Ron stammered as Malfoy walked up to him

“Because I’m the king of this hive” the dark skinned boy said with a smile “And only boys will be part of it. After all, I don’t care about girls. Not now and not before my change into this magnificent being!”

“Ma-Magnificent?!” Harry cried in fear

“Oh yes” Blaise said with predatory grin “You see that, after we're done, you will be happy” he grasped Harry’s neck and stabbed his claws into his neck, which made an extreme sense of drowsiness overcome him “Now sleep Harry, I’ll speak to you in a bit”

“P-Please…. Don’t…” Harry muttered as his eyes closed, sleep overtaking him.

 

 

“Augh” the raven haired boy groaned, slowly opening his eyes, being temporarily blind due to the bright lights of the room

“Morning Harry” the echoey voice of Blaise Zabini said right next to him “How was your nap? Was it nice?”

“G-Go to hell” Harry rasped as the world began to come into focus

“Well, that’s rather rude” the latex clad boy said, coming into perfect focus for Harry. Said boy was smiling at him, his unnatural orange eyes shining with mirth

“Rude!?” Harry screamed at the boy, trying to punch the boy, only to find that his hands were unable to move, being sealed within a pile of yellow latex . Growling, Harry looked over himself, and felt his cheeks heat up as he realised he was completely nude, even his underwear had been removed, his flaccid member laying against his leg “W-What did you do to my clothes!? And where’s Ron!?”

“Ron, he’s fine, just in another room. And clothes?” Blaise asked with an amused smile “Oh, you mean those disgusting robes, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, his blush still clear on his cheeks

“Oh, there over there” the boy said, pointing behind him and stepping aside. Harry gasped as he saw his robes, shoes, underwear, invisibility cloak and even his wand being held by the still latex clad Malfoy, who was standing right in front of a roaring fireplace. Blaise smiled and faced the boy “Chuck them in”

“Yes sir” Malfoy said with a smile and turned

“NO!” Harry screamed fruitlessly as Malfoy threw the pile into the fire, which roared up and began consuming the cloth “PLEASE, TAKE THEM OUT!” Malfoy ignored his screams, simply turning around and smiling to Blaise

“Done master” he said with a smile as Harry felt tears falling from his face

“Well done drone” Blaise said, before turning over to Harry, seeing the tears, he crouched and began running his finger in circle around on his chest “Oh don’t cry Harry, everything will be fine”

“Fine!?” Harry cried, tears still falling from his face “That cloak belong to my father you bloody wanker!”

“Did it?” Blaise said, raising his eyebrow “Well, don’t worry, soon you will be perfectly happy, like Draco over there” he swept his hand in the direction of the latex clad boy “He used to be so annoying. Alway going on about his money and his father and other crap like that. But now, he’s a perfectly happy and obedient drone of my hive”

“H-Hive?” Harry muttered as he looked up to his captor, his tears drying on his face, leaving marks in place “That’s the second time you use that term… D-Did one of those bee things sting you?”

“Yes it did Harry” Blaise said with a big smile on his face, his hand going further down the boy-who-lived torso, now rubbing his belly “You're a lot smarter than Draco or Theo, you know? Theo figured it out after being with me for around a week and Draco never found out about it”

“B-But how?” Harry asked, blushing as the bee boy’s hand reached further down, now rubbing his thighs “All of them were locked up in a box!”

“All of the female one were locked in a box” Blaise corrected as he ran his other hand through Harry’s messy locks “But the male was outside. But you knew that, right Harry? After all, you looked at it along with me”

“B-But it was dead!” he responded, only to moan as he felt Blaise’s hand grasp his cock

“You like, don’t you?” the bee boy asked with smirk on his face “As for your question, no it wasn’t. My progenitor was playing dead, like they always do”

“H-How do you no- Gaah!” he tried to say as the stimulation from the other boy’s hand

“I know because it told me” Blaise said with a mad smile on his face as Harry’s member began to harden in his hands “The moment I fell asleep after it stung me, I could see the visions of what it wanted me to do. But since there were no females around, he was so weak I was able to keep my personality. I gained everything and lost nothing!”

“Y-You've gone insaaaaaaaaah” Harry moaned as the latex clad boy tightinged his grasp on his penis

“Maybe” Blaise said, cocking his head “But seeing as how I can build my own little hive filled with cute boys, I don’t care” he began pumping Harry’s dick even more, making the raven haired boy pant as he felt arousal course through his whole body, heat going right down to his crotch. He heard Blaise chuckle a little “Someone is getting excited” he removed his hands and gave him a pat on the head as his member twitched painfully 

“P-Please” Harry half begged, half moaned

“Please what?” the other boy asked, staring at Harry’s face with mirth in his eyes “If you don’t ask Harry, I can’t give you anything”

“P-Please let me cum” Harry whispered, his cheeks lighting up scarlet from the embarrassment of what he said

“What did you say Harry?” Blaise asked, cupping his hand around his ear mockingly “If you whisper, I can’t understand you”

“Please let me cum!” Harry repeated, slightly louder “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Let you cum?” Blaise asked, removing his hand from his ear and placing it behind his back “Why should I do that?”

“W-What?!” Harry exclaimed, his thoughts beginning to cloud in a fog of arousal “Please! I need to cum!”

“No, I don’t think you earned it” Blaise said, tugging at his own erect member as he stared at the desperate wizard bound in front of him

“E-Earned it?!” Harry shouted, trying to rub his legs against his dick in a vain attempt to get some more stimulation

“Yes” Blaise said simply, standing up and leaving his own exposed member right in front of Harry’s face, poking his nose with it “You see Harry, you are in my hive. And in my hive, you only get released if you do as I tell you to”

“R-Really?” Harry asked, still lost in a haze of sexual pleasure

“Yep” the dark skinned boy said, running his hands through his captive’s hair “Thing is Harry, I like you, so I’ll give you a something to do, and if you do it right, you get to cum!”

“Uh, alright…” the wizard said, still lost to the haze

“Perfect!” Blaise said, with a large smile on his face as he stared at Harry’s green eyes “Open your mouth wide”

“O-okay…” Harry said, opening his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue as he did “Aaaaah-Ghaaah!” he choked as Blaise shoved his latex coated cock inside

“Now now give me a blowjob!” the bee-king said with nasty smile on his face

“Hmmph!” Harry protested, trying to spit the cock out

“Just do it Harry” Blaise said, poking the raven haired boy’s cock with his toe, making him moan “Do it and I’ll let you cum”

“Hmmph” the captive whimpered in defeat as he bugun to gently suckled on the giant phallis, running his tongue up and down the shaft

“Oh yeah!” Blaise moaned loudly “You are really good at this~”

“Hm” Harry moaned as more pleasure went through his body, and he felt a strange sensation of pride going through him as Blaise complimented him, bits of pre dripping onto his tongue, which sent what felt like electricity coursing through his whole body, giving him more energy to keep sucking on it

“Admit it Harry, you like doing this, don’t you?” the bee clad boy said with a nasty smirk on his face. Harry blushed as he realised he was right, he was enjoying this far more than any boy should, but before he could think anything else he felt the latex clad boy buckle “Here it comes!” as soon as he said that, Harry felt a explosion of seed going right into his mouth, which he managed to swallow, only a small bit dripping out of his mouth, though as soon as he did, he felt very strange, as if he was disconnected from his body. The raven haired wizard glanced up to Blaise, who smirked as he pulled his dick out of his mouth, a trail of cum connected to the boy’s lips

“B-Blaise...?” Harry slurred, his thoughts beginning to muddle up, even the painful twitching of his penis began to fade into a nice and pleasurable buzz “W-What’s going on..?”

“Oh nothing Harry” the bee boy said, kneeling next to him “I just forgot to mention that drinking my cum is the last step to becoming a drone of my hive”

“Wh-What!?” he slurred, his eyes fogging as memories were beginning to fog as well

“Yes my little bee boy” Blaise said, snapping his fingers, which dissolved the latex that held Harry in place, dropping him to floor, limp “Just let those nasty memories float away and come home to the hive as a drone”

“N-No!” Harry muttered as he attempted to crawl away, as more and more memories flew from his head, but he held strong to his identity “My name is Harry Potter, my name is Harry Potter, my name is Harry Pott Pote, Po…” he stumbled as he tried and failed to climb to his feet “I’m a wizard named Harry, not a drone!”

“Really?” the voice of the boy he had seen earlier asked, walking right in front of him

“Y-Yes…” the boy muttered, unsure of his own words at this point, as images of servitude for his king clashed against those of learning at school, giving him a splitting migraine “G-Get out of my head!”

“Yes” the voice said a nice, soothing tone that slightly relaxed him “Let those nasty memories out of your head drone”

“N-No…” he muttered as he felt more and more things leaving his head 

“Yes, it hurts to remember, right?”

“Y-Yes, it does” he cried as the clash continued

“Then I’ll help you let them go” the voice said as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, and he felt a tug “Did you feel that?”

“Y-Yes” he moaned

“Good” the voice said “Now with every tug, you will feel those nasty memories disappear from you head.”

“P-Ple-Gaaah!” he moaned as he felt a strong tug, feeling a huge amounts of his past going with them

“It feels good to forget, doesn't it?”

“Y-Yes, it does” he slurred as a dopey smile formed on his face as he felt another tug, giving out another moan as more memories went to smoke

“Yes, that’s right drone” the voice whispered, which made him frown for a second

“T-That’s not my name....” he muttered, followed by another moan in arousal

“Oh? Then what is your name?” the voice asked, as a yet another strong tug came, which threw him over the edge. He shouted as his penis exploded, a trail of cum shooting out of it and splattering onto the floor, and every single memory left in his hazy head went out with them “Oh my, someone was very excited, huh? Good work!”

“Y-Yes…” the boy moaned, turning around to lay flat on his back, smiling at he felt his feet getting wet from his own fluids. He looked around and saw a dark skinned boy with a strange latex suit standing on top of him. He grabbed him by his arm and lifted him to his feet, which made the boy’s head spin a little as he looked around the room, his eyes locking onto the ones of the taller boy, who simply smiled at him

“Now, you never answered my question” the latex clad boy said

“Oh” the boy said, feeling shame surge through him “I’m sorry sir” he didn't know why he called the dark skinned boy like that, it just felt right to refer to him like that

“It’s fine, my little bee” the other one said, a nickname which made the boy smile “I’ll ask again. What’s your name?”

“My name?” the boy repeated, thinking hard to remember, but unable to recall anything more than static and white “I don’t know sir”

“That’s good!” the other boy said, running his hand on his hair, which confused the naked boy

“Good sir?” he asked

“Of course. After all, you don’t have a name”

“I don’t?” the naked boy asked, confused

“No, you don’t. After all, drones like you don’t need names!” the dark skinned boy said

“That’s what I am sir? A drone?” the nude boy asked

“Exactly!” the other boy said “You are just another drone, just another little bee in my hive. Nothing more, nothing less, just a drone. Do you understand”

“Yes sir!” the nude boy said with a large smile as he nodded “I’m just a drone, nothing more”

“That’s right, my good little bee” the boy said as he grabbed the drone’s cock, which made him moan “You are my drone, and I am your king, your lord. Your master!”

“Yes master” the drone said, moaning in happiness as his master rubbed it

“Now, follow me drone” his master said, letting go of his penis and heading towards a nearby door. The drone followed him without question as they left the room and passed through a hallway and into another room, where there was a large mirror on one walls and piles of latex on the opposite side of the room. But what drew his attention the most was that there was someone else standing there already, a red haired boy, his skin completely peppered with freckles. The boy looked over when he heard the sound of the door open and that’s when the drone saw that his eyes where a mix of blue and orange

“Master!” the boy exclaimed, his flaccid penis twitching to a full erection, just like his. His master smiled and rubbed his hand over the redhead’s tip, which made him moan “Hello drone. You where a good little bee for waiting here for me”

“Thank you master!” the freckled boy said with a huge smile, and then saw the drone,a dn just smiled at him

“Another drone?” the raven haired one thought as he stood next to the redhead “Well, master did say there were others like me”

“All right drones” their master said, drawing their attention up to him “Look at yourselves in that mirror, but don’t move” both of them nodded and stared into the reflective glass. The raven haired one looked over himself, seeing that his emerald green eyes where also intermixed with orange, which made him smile, and he also noticed a weird scar, right in the middle of his forehead, which he strangely wanted to rub, but he obeyed his master’s orders and stayed put, but as his sight went downwards, he began to frown, his pale skin, the slight bits of tanned parts and the few random hairs he had there just seemed, wrong, as did the feeling of the cold tiles beneath his bare feet. He just felt bare and incomplete, just around wrong “Now, tell me, does it feel like there’s something missing?”

“Yes master” both drones said at the same time, still staring at their reflections

“Naturally” their master said, walking over to them, and holding out his hands, which were now dripping a mixture of yellow and black latex “You see my little bees, you're not completed yet. You're missing your suits!” without saying another word, their master slapped his hands onto their chests, the latex completely passing over to their skin and stepped back, a smile on his face as they began to tremble. The raven haired drone moaned as the latex spread through his whole body, lighting up his nerves as it passed over his skin, making arousal and pleasure spread through him. He fell onto his knees, shivering as pleasure racked through him, his chest now completely coated by bright yellow latex that shifted to pitch black and began to cover his crotch and arms

“Gaaah!” he moaned as he felt the latex force itself into his ass, forcing it wide open, leaving it as a nice and shiny hole, as the latex clung tightly to his penis “Aaaah!” he moaned in arousal as his dick hardened to a perfect erection, which sent waves of pleasure all through his body, as he felt the latex bind itself to his feet, coating each of his individual toes, the same with his hands and fingers. And, just like that, as quick as it began, the sensations ended, leaving both of them on the floor, panting as they recovered from the pleasure overload

“And that’s it!” their master exclaimed, clapping his hands “Now, get back up boys!” both of the drones nodded, and clambered to their feet, shivering in pleasure as their latex coated feet touched the floor, which sent even more waves of arousal to their rock hard erection, making them twitch as they faced their master, big smiles on their faces “Well done!” he said, giving them a rub on their erections, which made them moan

“T-Thank you master!” the redhead drone said through his moaning

“Now, the last thing we need is…” their master said as he walked behind them and stuck his finger’s in their holes, which made them moan even louder “To give you your numbers”

“N-Numbers sir?” the black haired drone moaned as he felt his master’s finger leave his hole and walk in front of them

“Of course. After all, I can’t have all my drones being called the same, so I’l give you numbers” he pointed at the redhead one “You are now B-4”

“Yes master!” the newly dubbed B-4 said with a huge grin on his face

“And you” the master said, pointing at the black haired one “Are B-5”

“Okay master” B-5 chirped happily, which made his master chuckle, and give them another rub on their members before opening the door

“Alright then, follow me you two” he said, stepping out into the hall

“Yes master!” both B-4 and B-5 shouted, dashing right behind their master, their suits sending pleasure through their bodies with every step that they took, making their latex coated erections twitch as they followed. Around a minute later, their master stopped in front of a wooden door and smiled at the two drones

“Okay you two. It’s time for you to meet you fellow drones” and with that, their master opened the door and stepped in, B-4 and B-5 following him in. The room they entered was similar to the one B-5 was in when his master woke him up, a big circle with beds around them, the only difference being that the beds weren’t flipped on their sides, but they were completely coated in latex, essentially sealing them “This is where you will spend your nights”

“Alright master” both drones said as they looked around the room, where they saw another boy in a yellow and black suit, identical to theirs, who saw them and smiled

“Master!” the other drone shouted as he rushed over and stopped right in front of him, giving him a huge smile

“Hello B-3” the master said, running his hands through the drone’s blonde hair and grasping his rubbery erection at the same time

“Gah!” B-3 moaned in pleasure, before smiling at the two others who stood behind the master “Are these the new drones sir?”

“Yes they are” their master said with a smile as he turned to the two behind him “These are B-4 and B-5”

“Hello B-3!” both of the said at the same time

“Now, B-3” their master said, turning around “Did B-1 and B-2 leave for their assignment?”

“Yes master” the blonde drone said with a smile “They left around a minute ago”

“Perfect!” the master said as he backed away towards the door, grasping it as he exited “Now, why don’t you teach your new brothers how to do their jobs correctly? After that, put them to bed”

“Of course master!” B-3 said with a smile as their master closed the door, turning to both of the other drones “Alright guys, come on! I’ll show you”

“Alright” B-5 said as he followed the blonde deeper into the room, his redhead brother right behind him “What does master mean by our jobs”

“I’ll show you” the blonde said, pointing to the floor “B-4, kneel here and open wide”

“Alright” the redhead drone said with a smile as he knelt down

“And you get behind me” the blonde said to the other drone

“Okay” B-5 said as he get behind the other drone, his eyes focusing on the slick shiny whole back there

“Alright, now stick yourself in my hole!” B-3 said as he grabbed B-4’s head

“Alright!” B-5 said, grabbing his fellow drone by the hips and sliding his rubbery member inside his hole, moaning loudly as he did “Haa haa, like this?”

“Perfect!” B-3 half screamed, half moaned as B-4 sucked him off “N-Now start pumping!” nodding, B-5 began moving back and forth, sliding his member in and out of the ass of the other drone, the act sending waves of pleasure through him “Gaaaaaaah!” B-3 moaned as he came, blasting seed out of his cock and all over the floor, as B-4 had removed his mouth moments before “G-Good work B-4, and you too B-5. You can stop”

“Alright” the bee drone said, pulling himself out of B-3 with a loud pop. The three drones stood there, just smiling at each other until B-3 got up and smiled at the other two

“Great job guys!” the drone said, which made the other beam with pride “Master will definitely approve”

“Thanks B-3” the raven haired drone said, turning to one of the beds “Now, master said we had to go to bed, right?”

“Yeah, he did” B-4 agreed “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!” both of the other drones called as they turned and stepped into their beds, laying flat on the yellow latex, which ballooned up and wrapped them up in a cocoon as they closed their eyes, their dreams filled with images of their master, and what he would have them do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought. Comments are a great way for me to find out what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.
> 
> Again thank you.


End file.
